Don't Let Go
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Jasper Hale/OC one shot


**A/N: I don't own anything realted to Twilight. And this was a requested one-shot from a user on another site. The lyrics are mine...I feel accomplished just by saying that.**

_Name: Nolee  
Age:18  
Looks: Bronze-like skin tone, black hair with random colored streaks in it, green eyes, short, skinny but curvy, and she thinks looks ugly but no one else does.  
Race: Vampire (Has the ability to control elements with emotions)  
Other: Jasper and Alice are together! And her best friends are: everyone but Jasper. She "hates" him._

---

"Good morning Starshine, the Earth says hello!" Nolee's warm greeting went unmet. A strange event in the Cullen house. She walked through the spacious house, finally seeing a note left in the hardly used kitchen.

'Went out hunting, didn't want to "wake you". Be back Monday. - 3'

Nolee was hurt; sure she had her form of 'sleeping' in listening to calming music with noise reducing headphones but that was never meant to shut her off from the family. The only relief it brought was that she wouldn't have to pretend that seeing Alice and Jasper together didn't kill her…or re-kill her. She looked out the window. Her mood was evident in the bright sunshine that poured in. She could control weather with her emotions, now if she could only control her emotions…

Nolee wandered to Carlisle's study to find a few dozen books to read in her isolation period until the others came back. The desk chair was facing a corner and she stepped on the small ladder placed close to the back and looked on the top shelf for her selections. The chair then swiveled, "They left you behind, too?" the voice startled her and had she been human, she would have fell off the ladder in shock.

Jasper. She let the anger from the surprise overwhelm instead of letting the joy that he was here too out.

"Yes."

She grabbed the books she wanted and started to leave. He huffed. Now she was truly pissed at him, "What?"

He shook his head, "I just knew that if we had been left here together, it wouldn't work. You and I just don't get along."

Nolee focused on the first part, "What wouldn't work?"

His reply was the turning of the chair back to the corner.

The sunshine of earlier was gone as Nolee tried her hardest to read. But a few pages in her thoughts would wander back to what Jasper said. She finally got frustrated enough to call Alice.

"Hi! Sorry about leaving you there…I just thought Jasper and my best friend should try and get along. I hope you're not mad."

Her anger subdued as she could tell – even over the phone - that she was doing the puppy dog eyes and it worked.

"Alice, how can I be mad when you apologize before I can get my anger out?"

It hit Nolee then that Alice used Jasper's name, no mention of husband or boyfriend. Had she found out? How? She had been so careful to try and hate Jasper so that she could keep Alice as a friend.

"Alice, why did you say the phrase 'Jasper and my best friend'- why not 'my husband and my best friend'?"

The following silence was more daunting than any long sleepless night.

"Alice?"

There was a muffled sigh.

"I…know how you feel about him."

Nolee's mix of guilt and shame was manifested in the tiny raindrops now pattering on the windows of the house.

"Alice…I'm so sorry. I just…"

If she could, the tears would be threatening to spill over. She couldn't lose Alice as a friend. Jasper probably didn't even like her back. It wasn't fair.

"Stop. I'm not angry or betrayed. You can't help how you feel. Neither can he."

Nolee's head went spinning at these last words.

"What do you mean?"

Sure she hadn't been through high school as many times as they had but Nolee was hardly any slower mentally than any of the Cullens.

"Ask him."

The dial tone let Nolee know the conversation was over.

In complete denial, she proceeded to pretend the phone call never happened. She avoided Jasper at all costs, staying in her room most of the time. She was releasing all of the tension in blasting her music and dancing in the sunshine that filled her room through the open windows. Her bronze skin shone in the light like any other vampires, but her hair was a mix of dark and a rainbow of colors. As she twirled and swirled around, she was oblivious to the new audience member who was enraptured by her performance.

The next song was slower than the previous; the lyrics were about the pangs of pain that forbidden love produced. Nolee thought of Jasper and turned to change the song when she saw him.

_Lying awake_

_My heart shattered _

_You stand up_

_Battered and bruised_

_The love between us _

_A faster death _

_A sweet suicide_

_Don't let go_

_Stinging kisses_

_Swings and misses_

_Don't ever let go_

Their eyes were locked and they couldn't break the stare. They were treading the fine line.

_Truth will set us free_

_Let it out_

_Love me tenderly_

_No matter what_

_I will still be here_

_Waiting_

_Watching_

_Don't let go_

_Soft embrace_

_Bitter taste_

_Don't let go_

He stepped up first. She moved the same distance. The song ended. The Playlist was finished; she hadn't put it on repeat. The silence loomed and they were immobile again.

"At this rate, we'll reach each other just as they get back."

Nolee was too torn to enjoy his joke.

"What about Alice?"

He seemed unfazed but the wave of guilt he gave off unconsciously told a different story. She shook her head.

"I knew it. It hurts you to think about hurting her just as much as it hurts me."

He reached out for her. She backed away.

"No. I can't. Not until we talk to Alice face to face."

Both of them nervously awaited the arrival of the family Monday afternoon. They refused to let their eyes meet. The weather fit the mood, a mix of rain and harsh wind. The car pulled up. Fake smiles plastered on, they greeted the family. A wave of hellos and other pleasantries swept over the house. The group disbanded: Edward eagerly left to Bella, Carlisle and Esme walked off to their room, Emmett and Rosalie walked, or sprinted rather, to the garage. Alice sensed the tension and sat between Nolee and Jasper on the couch.

"How was this weekend?"

Nolee shamefully looked at her feet.

"You don't have to be ashamed of what happened. I told you that already."

Jasper spoke, a bit saddened, "Nothing happened. Nolee wanted us to talk to you face to face first."

Alice embraced her, "I love you like a sister. I will never resent you. Let yourself be happy."

She couldn't take it anymore, Nolee ran out into the forest, still not convinced she could love Jasper without hurting Alice. The thunder and downpour drowned out her cries. She fell to the ground – torn in two inside. She felt two arms wrap around her. Jasper. The storm changed, now the rain stopped and started suddenly like someone was shaking water out of a container. Their eyes met again, he couldn't let her do this. He kissed her, letting her know it would be okay. The storm matched her feelings again, changing from a drowning torrent to a cleansing release.

Their lips part and he lifts her up but as his arms relax she whispers, "Don't let go."

He nods and holds her as they watch the rain turn to clear skies and a rainbow appears.


End file.
